Magic Dimples
by CanYouFeelTheLoveTonight
Summary: Kate Hodgson is starting her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, up until now shes been a rather socially inept young lady, tumbling her way literally through life much to her fellow Gryffindors' amusement. NEWTS are the least of her worries when a certain group of boys change the dynamic of her life at Hogwarts this year. Sirius/OC Remus/OC Lily/James
1. Chapter 1 - 'The Social Filter'

A/N Hiya everyone! This is my first ever Harry Potter Fan fiction! I've wanted to write this for a while but I've been crazy busy at art school this year but now I'm finished I finally have the time! :) All feedback is welcome! I hope you like the story! A/N

*disclaimer – J. it's all yours! All I own is my OC!

Chapter 1 – 'The Social Filter'

"Mind the muggles Kate!" Mum shrieked at me as I frantically tried to reverse into a space by the pay and display.

"Argh sorry! I just don't fancy another Mexican stand off for a space!" I said as the almost road kill pedestrians gave me horrified looks as they hurried onto the pavement, "can't they see the L plates!" I complained.

It was impossible to miss them in fact as my mum had used a permanent sticking charm on no less than 6 L plates on our little mini cooper, despite me repeatedly telling her only 2 were necessary.

"I knew we should of left earlier darling, we could have had time to practice your parking properly" mum sighed "I don't need to be a muggle to know if that had been your test you'd of failed just now!"

Despite marrying a muggle mum had never taken well to driving, she found it stressful but my dad insisted on me getting my license, he thought my muggle relatives would be suspicious if I didn't start learning when I was 17 like most kids my age. _ Well I'm not like most kids my age am I Dad_ I thought to myself. I'm a half-blood witch; my dad's a muggle, he's a retired aviation engineer who was fascinated by magic when he found out about mum but still wants me to honour my "humble muggle roots" as he calls them. Whereas, Mum's descended from a pure bloodline, the Browns, she's one of 8 siblings so sufficive to say Christmas is a loud affair with all our relatives in one building! She works in Hogsmeade as a sales assistant in Spintwitches Quidditch Supplies, which is great for the discount we get on Quidditch gear but not so great when your mum follows you round on your Hogsmeade visits asking why I once again have not acquired a date... I'd got so lost in thought I barely noticed mum practically howling about how little time I had to get to platform 9 ¾ and muttering about how ridiculous it was that we hadn't just apparated.

I was finally dragging my trunk through the barrier with only minutes to spare, when I spectacularly collided with something. A mass of long red hair entangled with my own and a smile crept onto my face as I realised who I'd collided into.

"Lil! Long-time no see!" I wheezed as I got up and dusted myself off, mourning the loss of precious brain cells as I threw my arms round my flustered best friend.

"See being the key word there Kate… I really think you need glasses, that way we can reduce your frequent collisions with innocent bystanders!" she tutted at me no doubt recounting the numerous students I'd sent to the hospital wing purely because of my lack of awareness. I saw the corners of her lips tug up though so I know she wasn't annoyed, more amused at my unrelenting uncoordination.

Lil and I have been best friends since first year and with both of us being sorted into Gryffindor we quickly became friends. It was almost like we counteracted each other, my clumsiness was paralled by Lily's effortless grace and her goody-goody nature by my cheekiness. Appearance wise we're quite different. She's classically beautiful with soft features, long shiny red hair, pale skin that refuses to tan, a slim figure and beautiful green almond shaped eyes. Whereas I've got curly brunette hair that goes down past my shoulders, tanned skin with a smattering of freckles, hazel eyes, a bit of a fuller figure (what can I say food is my guilty pleasure) and my worst feature is my rather long nose… it looks fine from the front but is undeniably large from side-on!

We both looked up as we heard the unmistakable approaching laughter of our fellow dorm mate, "classic entrance Hodgson, poor Lily never stood a chance with you hurtling through the barrier at 100 miles an hour!" she bellowed at me eyes crinkling in the corners with laughter,

"Aha well not all of us have Quidditch reflexes like you Meadowes" I chuckled as I was reunited with my other best friend Dorcas.

She was for want of a better word, a little tomboyish in mannerisms but lithe as a bloody gazelle on a broomstick. Dorcas has played chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the last 3 years and like Lily is well-liked throughout the school for her sparkling charisma. She's quite tall for a girl standing at 5 ft. 11" but is rather enviously proportioned with long toned legs and arms, a slim waist and a generous set of E cups! She's got beautifully plump pink lips, brown straight shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

"Come on girls we'll never get a compartment at this rate!" Lily yelled over the chatter of the platform whilst her and Dorcas simultaneously smiled at everyone they walked past with a small "Hi good to see you!" from Lily and a booming "Good summer?!" from Dorcas.

I definitely felt like the third wheel of our little trio at times, I wasn't exactly a nobody but no one really looked at me in the company of Lily and Dorcas. Now don't get me wrong quiet is probably the last word my friends would use to describe me, I'm not in any way introverted, I'm simply just a bit socially inept. My general embarrassing day to day happenings seem to repel human contact. Lily always says it's part of my charm, the ditsy-face-palm moments which never fail to brighten up her and Dorcas' days but I'm not so convinced. I am especially embarrassing around specimens of the opposite sex. It's hard being best friends with the two most eligible bachelorettes in our year.

As we struggled to drag our trunks through the train to a compartment Lily was telling us how she'd once again been accosted all summer by a certain rather smitten Gryffindor. "…I mean did he really think I was going to respond to any of them? I kept sending them back to him but his letters just kept coming! All of them he signed _from your future husband and father of your children James Potter_… he's barmy if he thinks that's going to happen!" Lily ranted.

James Potter is our fellow 6th year Gryffindor and the thorn in Lily's side. He's part of a certain rowdy quartet of guys who self-proclaim themselves "the Marauders". James is Quidditch captain, he's pretty built up from playing chaser on the team, he's got this unruly black hair which no brush seems able to tame, these cheeky yet friendly hazel eyes and a grin to rival the Cheshire cat. He's been unabashedly in love with Lily since the begging of 3rd year and has pursued her unsuccessfully since. His partner is crime is no other than Hogwarts heartthrob Sirius Black. Now even I won't deny Sirius was clearly hit with the beautiful stick when he was born, he's got these grey eyes which either sparkle with amusement or burn through walls with broodiness depending on his mood. His fairly long dark hair effortlessly frames his handsome features and famous lopsided grin. He plays beater alongside James on the Gryffindor team so is equally as built up as James if not an inch or so taller. Remus Lupin is the studious, kind and sensible member of their little brood. Although his nature hasn't seemed to rub off on his mischievous friends, the Marauders are relentless pranksters who spend more time in detention than out! He's equally as handsome as James and Sirius with his sandy brown hair and kind green eyes but he's taller and lankier than them. I've always thought he looks permanently poorly too, like there's a slightly pale tinge about him? Then there's the sheep of their group Peter Pettigrew, to be honest I've no clue why they're friends with him because he couldn't be more different from them! He's a bit of a chubby, dumpy lad with a nervous disposition and watery eyes and definitely doesn't get the attention that the others do. I think James and Sirius think they're god's gift to bloody women … _oh god speak of the devils_ I thought.

Despite Lily already levitating her trunk into the overhead space James couldn't resist the opportunity to flex his muscles in front of her and so gallantly ran in to assist it up.

"Careful there Evans wouldn't want it to fall on you!" James said in his Lily voice, he always goes into the deep mature mode when he speaks to Lily that really does make him sound ridiculous.

"How was your summer? Did you miss me?" James said with a wink to Lily. Sirius smirked leaning against the compartment door clearing looking forward to Lily's inevitably bad reaction whilst Peter and Remus stepped up behind him.

The tension radiating off Lily since James entered the compartment was imminent for eruption so Remus smoothly stepped into the compartment and chirped "So good summer Dorcas… Lily?"

_Oh phew glad you haven't noticed my miraculous invisibility… it's not like I'm stood here too Lupin! Otherwise this would be really awkward! _I thought with a snort.

Everyone's heads shot up in my direction looking shocked… _shit did I just say that out loud! Damn you socially- inept brain of mine!_ _ Oh god say something Kate they're all just gawping at you!_

"Um…sorry think I dropped my social filter in the hallway I'll just go find it…" I awkwardly walked away sheepishly from the group of confused teenagers.

God why am I such a gormy human being? I'll never live that down! Trust me to break the ice with a sledge-hammer of a comment!

I was just about to lock myself into the toilet when an arm stopped the door…

"You have outdone yourself this time Hodgson… what on earth just happened? Did your brain fall out your ass or something?" Dorcas stared at me whilst I just stood there biting my lip nervously.

"I don't know I didn't realise I'd even said it out loud until you all looked at me!" I wailed at her pulling her into the cramped toilet. "What did they say when I walked away? Oh god what must Remus think of me now? Did that really just happen?!" I literally wanted the ground to just swallow me up.

"Calm down its fine I think everyone was just a bit thrown, you never speak up like that normally, to be honest I think Remus feels pretty awful for clearly not noticing you…" she trailed off "just come back to the compartment it's fine, it'll be worse if you don't!" she called over her should as she walked off back towards the compartment.

She's right of course it'll be worse if I just don't go back… I don't particularly want to sit in the loo for hours either; it smells pretty dire in here…

I dragged my feet back along the corridor and took a deep breath to compose myself before sliding the compartment door open. The marauders had obviously decided to stay with us and all looked up from their seats as I walked in. Remus kept his eyes down fiddling with his hands, whilst James and Peter kept glancing between us. Meanwhile Sirius sat lounging back looking highly amused and said "Found your social filter then?"

I cleared my throat before uttering "Err no. I think it's gone forever…" as I sat down besides Lily and the window and muttered under my breath "along with my dignity…" I wasn't sure if anyone else had heard but Sirius locked eyes with me as I said it and failed to hide his grin and silent laughter.

I spent the rest of the journey staring out the window awkwardly only speaking when spoken to by Lily and Dorcas. Out of the corner of my eye I kept seeing Remus shooting me guilty glances and looking up at Lily and Dorcas apologetically, obviously feeling responsible for my lack of participation. After a while he and Lily went out for the prefects meetings and their rounds and they didn't return for a couple hours.

The train horn blew as we felt the Hogwarts Express slowing down, _finally home I thought with a smile_.

As we were dropping off our trunks to be delivered up to school I felt a hand on my arm and looked up to see Remus looking worriedly at me.

"I'm so sorry Kate I didn't mean to… I just…I…" he seemed panicked and tripped over his words. "Look I've got no excuse," he composed himself and looked me straight in the eye, "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to address everyone but you I guess we've just never really spoken and I didn't automatically think to… god I don't know I'm such a… I'm just really sorry Kate I hope you can forgive me…" he looked up at me hopefully eyes full of sincerity.

The look he gave me was enough to make me forgive him already but the devilish part of me wanted to draw this out a bit more, so I said "Well Remus my forgiveness is rather pricey… it's gonna cost you a pound of flesh at least, which would you prefer to chop off for me… your arm or leg? I'm not fussed either way to be honest…" I could see Dorcas listening in, eyes crinkling and grinning at my words. She knew I was just messing with him.

The look on Remus' face was utterly priceless and I went to put him out his misery and say I was joking as I heard a bark-like laugh from behind me. "You heard the lady Moony what's it gonna be?" Sirius looked between me and Remus.

"Off with his head!" James chirped in from the other side of me and we all laughed.

Remus let slip a sweet little grin before locking eyes with me and whispering "You can have my arm leg and head Kate… anything to make it up to you"

I smiled at his words and replied "Honestly its ok Remus, you're forgiven let's just wipe the slate clean, you can keep your limbs too" I laughed as I started walking into the carriage.

The atmosphere had lifted considerably as we all happily chattered about our summers and what we were looking forward to in the welcoming feast.

The feast was brilliant as usual, the newbie first years all bounded to their new house tables full of excitement after they were each sorted, Dumbledore once again rattled off about various rules and new additions to Filchs' list of prohibited items whilst continually glancing at a chuckling James and Sirius and we all filled ourselves past bursting point with all manner of deliciousness!

By the time we all got back to the dorm all our belongings were there as always for us, we greeted our other dorm mates Alice Prewett, a small pixie like girl with sweet eyes and short hair, Marlene Mckinnon, Sirius's female equivalent in heart-throb status but with gorgeous blonde hair and green eyes and Mary Macdonald, a quiet girl with dark eyes and brown shoulder length hair, which she has a fetish for braiding into all sorts of bold creations, today she'd gone for an intricate fishtail braid. We all were pretty exhausted from the day so after chattering between ourselves for a few minutes it didn't take long after all our heads hit the pillows for us to all fall asleep, ready for lessons the following morning. _Well that was an interesting first day _I thought as I drifted off…


	2. Chapter 2 - 'Hogs and Pottys'

A/N Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter! I've got loads of ideas planned for this story so I'm very excited to see where it goes! What did you guys think of Kate? First impressions ok? Would love to hear some feedback to you guys as this is my first ever harry potter fan fiction! This chapter is a bit more of a set up for the year, but be patient my friends, all good things to those who wait :) A/N

*disclaimer – all belongs to the wonderful and talented J. :) apart from my OC!

Chapter 2 – 'Hogs and Pottys'

I was woken rather unpleasantly by a bright light burning through my closed eyelids; Lily had obviously decided to draw back the curtains in an effort to wake us all up. She was the only morning person in our dorm…

"Chop chop girls first day back today!" she said cheerfully. I swear that girl is a little devil at heart; I could see her enjoyment as we all groaned and tried to shield ourselves from the glare. "Oh no you don't," she said to Marlene who tried to close her hangings and go back to sleep, "we need extra time at breakfast today to get our timetables!"

At this I leapt up, I'd been in correspondence with McGonagall all summer about the possibility of my subjects this year and today was the day I would find out! I scurried out of bed and practically ran into the bathroom for a quick shower, sufficiently flooding the bathroom to the dismay of Dorcas in my haste,

"Kate did you even shut the door to the shower?! Urghh…" I could see her attempting to vanish the water with her wand in vain… "LILY! Please help me I'm rubbish at vanishing spells"

With a casual wave of her wand Lily managed to de-flood the bathroom floor, I swear that girl is like a sponge when it comes to magic, she just absorbs everything with such ease! From what I gathered last night, Lil had done extraordinarily well in her O. with straight Os except two Es in Transfiguration and Herbology! I hadn't told anyone my O.W.L grades yet but secretly I was so chuffed with how I'd done! I've always been quite lazy when it comes to revision much to the horror of Lily with her timetables and strict schedule; I prefer to work under pressure last minute! But last year I'd managed to obtain 9 O. the majority Exceeds Expectations and above.

_My hands were shaking as I took the letter from our family owl, Olive. My parents were both pretending to be nonchalant to not freak me out, but I knew they were dying for me to get on with it…_

_It read,_

_Ordinary wizarding level results_

___Pass Grades_

_Outstanding ( O )  
Exceed Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Kate Andrea Hodgson has achieved:  
Transfiguration O_

_Charms O_

_Potions E_

_History of Magic E_

_Defence against the Dark Arts O_

_Astronomy E_

_Herbology A_

_Arithmancy E_

_Ancient Runes E_

_My whole face lit up with a smile and I even felt tears prick at my eyes! I can't believe it I thought! I knew I'd not failed any of them as I felt they'd all gone reasonably well but I had no idea I'd end up with grades like this! My parents were attempting to read over my shoulder as I squealed with happiness!_

I smiled at the memory of that morning, my family had been so proud of me! My older brothers even came home from abroad just to congratulate me as soon as they heard! I've got 2 older twin brothers Ethan and Harrison; they're 9 years older than me (yes I was clearly an accident…) and both are full time Quidditch professionals. Ethan is broad and built up and plays beater for the Thundelarra Thunderers in Australia, a hugely successful team so we rarely get to see him between fixtures. His twin Harrison, equally broad but less muscular, we see a bit more as he plays reserve seeker for the Stonewall Stormers, another successful international team but in Canada.

After slapping on some makeup, performing a drying spell on my hair and letting Mary expertly braid a section of my hair to pin around the side, I was ready to go down to breakfast.

Me, Lily and Dorcas chatted on our way down to the Great Hall before sitting ourselves down in the closest seats to the doors. As Dorcas helped herself to eggs and bacon, or "Quidditch fuelling food" as she called it, I found myself too distracted to eat properly. I kept looking around the hall for some sign of Professor McGonagall.

I was so distracted in fact I kept dropping my cereal as it went up to my mouth, a little pile of cerealy, milky destruction was gathering around me.

As Professor McGonagall started approaching I gave up on my cereal altogether and the Marauders all plonked themselves down next to us.

"Morning ladies, hope you're first night sleep was swell, any inappropriate dreams about me to confess to Lily dearest?" James wondered out loud. Dorcas and I shook our heads as this because we knew James was just shooting himself in the foot saying things like this to Lily. As Lily went to bite back at James' comment, McGonagall smoothly arrived so she held her tongue.

"Saved by the bell" I heard Sirius whisper to James who looked slightly frightened as Lily stabbed her fork into her breakfast. No prizes for guessing who she was imagining impaling. She huffed and puffed shooting glares at James as McGonagall moved round the group handing out timetables and discussing subject choices.

"…must say I was very pleased with your marks Miss Meadowes, you may carry on all your desired subjects this year" Dorcas beamed as she received her new timetable.

"Let me see... ah Miss Hodgson! Again, very pleased for you too, your marks were very impressive! Yes you can definitely carry on with Charms, Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Transfiguration," she rattled off but these weren't the subjects I was awaiting to hear about, "and I'm very pleased to announce your application to take Alchemy additionally has been accepted, there's sufficient demand this year for the class to be taught, here you are" she said as she passed me my new timetable.

"Thank you Professor eeeek!" I squealed as it sunk in I could finally study Alchemy, I'd heard it was optional at N.E.W.T level and only taught if enough students were interested. Ever since first year I've been dying to study it, since I want to be an unspeakable when I graduate, I thought studying something a bit out of the ordinary would give me an edge in my application to the Department of Mysteries. They only accept one graduate a year so applications were very competitive! Learning an obscure branch of magic like Alchemy will surely improve my chances!

"Did I hear that right Kate, you're studying Alchemy?" Remus inquired from across the table.

"Yeah I can't believe it! They haven't been able to teach it in over a decade as it's not had sufficient demand but there must be enough students taking it this year…" I trailed off considering who my possible fellow classmates could be… _hopefully not the Slytherins I thought, that would be a bit awkward turtle..._

"Why would you want to study that?" spluttered Peter through a mouthful of bacon, "what use could you have for it?"

"Charming, Peter just cover me in your breakfast why don't you!" Dorcas complained from across the table from him.

"Because I want to take over the world with all my gold and live forever as high sultan of a fabulous exotic country, I'll have servants wearing gold plated thongs bringing me grapes which I couldn't possibly feed myself so they'll dangle it above me like the Greeks did… I'll even bathe my pet tigers in a pool of gold every day so…" I proposed dramatically as Lily butted in,

"Ok Ok we get it, I know that it's not for any of those reasons you want to study it, it's because of the Unspeakables application right?" she pondered as I nodded in response.

"I didn't know you want to be an unspeakable Kate!" Dorcas offered shocked, "I thought you would go into the flying business like your brothers?"

I shot Dorcas a glare as James ears pricked up at this, "your brothers… who are they?" James asked innocently... _Urghh I've managed to keep it quiet for years and now you might've let the cat out of the bag Meadowes…_

I never told anyone other than Lily or Dorcas about my brothers because I didn't want to get accosted by Quidditch fanatics like James for autographs and all that jazz.

I reluctantly went to answer but Sirius let out a bark like laugh and said "Did someone try to feed you with a catapult Hodgson?" I looked down and to be honest he had a fair point, there was a huge cereal and milk pile on the table and apparently a fair bit had landed all over my skirt which I hadn't noticed before.

I blushed red; I wasn't used to being noticed until yesterday so I was finding all this sudden attention on my embarrassing habits a bit disconcerting.

The previous question about my brothers was all forgotten as everyone was chuckling at the mess I'd made.

"I've been laughing at her table manners, or well lack-of, for years! How have you all only just noticed?" Dorcas exclaimed!

"Yes I believe it was you who suggested on more than one occasion I should eat from a trough rather than a plate wasn't it Meadowes?" I said with a smirk, only realising again that this embarrassing revelation was no longer private within our trio but heard by all the marauders and our dorm-mates, who promptly burst out into even harder laughter at this.

"Keep handing out the banter ammunition don't you Hodgson," laughed Sirius. He was right I really did set myself up for being the butt of jokes, only now more people could get in on it; honestly it's such a hard life being socially inept!

I had to endure piggy snorts from the others all the way to Defence against the Dark Arts, which was our first lesson of the year which all the sixth year Gryffindor's were taking at N.E.W.T level.

When we finally got into the classroom we all went to sit down in the middle two rows, James next to Sirius, Remus next to Peter, Marlene next to Mary, Lily next to Alice and Dorcas and I at the far end.

Every year since we'd been at Hogwarts we'd had a new teacher for Defence, some said the position was jinxed years ago so no teacher could last more than a year.

Other students started filing in around us. We were all chatting amongst ourselves as a tall grey haired wizard walked into the room and cleared his throat loudly.

"Good morning class, my name is Professor Hancock and I am your new…" he got cut off by my loud snort at the "cock" portion of his surname… I'm not sure why but it was the way he pronounced it with emphasis on that last syllable was rather amusing to me.

A hush fell over the class…

No one dared look at me; they all stared up to see how the new professor was going to react to my quite frankly suicidal act.

"Something funny Miss…" and he stared me down "Hogson" and to my intense surprise he beamed at me. "It's err… Hodgson actually professor…" I said confusedly,

"Well dear since you find my name so amusing, I think it's only fair I make yours slightly more don't you think?" he pondered still smiling.

I could hear James snickering to Sirius "Kates got so much pig related banter today, Hog… brilliant"

They both were smirking at each other when suddenly Professor Hancock turned to him and said "Mr Potty isn't it?..."

The class let out the tension they were holding in and the room filled with laughter at this, we couldn't really believe our luck that the seemingly old and greying professor actually had a sense of humor!

The rest of the lesson went on more in this fashion; Professor Hancock jokingly renamed the majority of the class with a humorous slur to their surname. He also discussed with us the importance of this year and next, giving us the N.E.W.T lowdown we were all dreading to endure in every first lesson back!

At the end of the lesson he called out to the class, "don't worry kids only Mr Potty and Miss Hogson will retain their names for their delightful cheek at the beginning of the class…" he trailed off smiling at us all "you're dismissed!"

As we all walked out we were all chattering loudly at how much we liked the new teacher's style,

"Imagine if he'd been like McGonagall," I said in horror to Lily, "I'd be polishing the silverware for weeks!"

"I know I can't believe it, I hope he's serious with teaching though, joking around won't be much use for passing our exams…" she said thoughtfully,

"Oh roll in the hay for once Lily! I think this might be the first Defence teacher who doesn't mind my socially inept instincts!" I smiled brightly.

"Come on gang, wouldn't want to be late for potions, ol'Sluggy won't be impressed!" advised Dorcas over the throng of students spilling into the hall for second period.

_I have a feeling Potions will be far less amusing than Defence, _I thought wryly with a deep breath as I headed for the dungeons.

Potions wasn't my worst subject but it was definitely the worst one for my embarrassing antics. Pretty much every lesson I drop, spill or set fire to something accidently.

_Well here goes nothing, extinguishers at the ready people!_


End file.
